Come Back to Me
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Summary: Emma grieves for Killian at his funeral, while he searches for a way to move on from the Underworld. But then something unexpected happens that changes everything.
**Title** : Come Back to Me

 **Author** : Steph

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

Characters: Killian, Emma

 **Category** : Drama/Romance

 **Spoilers** : 5x20 and promo for 5x21

 **Summary** : Emma grieves for Killian at his funeral, while he searches for a way to move on from the Underworld. But then something unexpected happens that changes everything.

 **Note** : So I have not recovered from last night's episode. It broke my shipper heart. The only way for me to cope was to write how I wish next episode would go, even though I know it won't. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Come Back To Me: Part 1/1...**

Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple black dress to mark the terrible occasion. Her eyes were swollen and red rimmed from crying.

She no longer had a choice. She had to find a way to say goodbye to the man she loved today.

His ring hung around her neck. Emma clutched it in her hand and squeezed her eyes closed, as tears began to seep below her lids.

This was wrong. After everything they had been through, after everything she had gone through to get him back, things shouldn't have ended like this. She had failed, truly failed, for the first time as the Savior. And now not only had that left her alone and grieving, but it had allowed a villain to enter Storybrooke. There was no telling what havoc Hades would wreak and it was all her fault.

"Emma?" she heard her mother's voice come from the doorway to her bedroom. "Are you ready?"

Emma slowly opened her eyes, her hand still grasping his ring. She turned around to face her.

"I'll never be ready to say goodbye to Killian. I don't know how to do this," she said, her voice breaking.

Snow walked over to her daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll help you through it," she said.

...

It had been two days since Emma had left Killian in the bowels of the Underworld. He had waited a couple of hours before venturing back up.

He had told her to go, to leave him here, but there was a small part of him that hoped she hadn't listened again. There was a piece of him that hoped when he stepped off that elevator, he would find her standing before him with a heart melting smile.

She'd shake her head and say, "I never listen."

And he would run into her arms and hold her tight, whispering, "Stubborn, lass," in her ear. "Never change, love."

But he knew he shouldn't hope for such a thing. If she stayed, then she would surely be trapped down there forever too. They had no means to create another portal and no way to bring him back. Wanting her to stay with him was purely selfish. He imagined them having a life together in this screwed up version of Storybrooke. Just the two of them.

It was a selfish notion and he was glad he had suppressed it during their final moments together. Emma deserved to live a long, rich life, one filled with love and happiness. And her son and her family needed her. Storybrooke needed her.

But such knowledge didn't stop him from still hoping deep down inside that she would be there when the elevator door opened. So when he was faced with nothing but a vacant room, his empty chest felt even emptier.

He had walked around Underbrooke for the next two days, a small part of him expecting to bump into her. He had gone to Granny's, the library, the loft, and her home. The home they would never get the chance to share.

But everywhere he went he found himself all alone.

...

Emma stared at the casket before her. It didn't seem possible that Killian was inside. He had felt so alive in the Underworld. The way he touched her, the way his body felt when she touched him, the way he kissed her. There were times she forgot that he was actually dead, that his body was back in Storybrooke and his soul was what remained. Leaving him in the bowels of the Underworld was like losing him all over again.

Their friends were sharing thoughts and memories of him, but Emma didn't hear a word they said. It wasn't until it was her turn to speak that she snapped free of her thoughts. Her father gently nudged her, signaling her to begin. Emma stepped forward. She licked at her dry lips and swallowed roughly, her throat raw from crying.

"There are some people that come into your life and you immediately know they're going to change it. That's how it was with Killian. From our first few moments spent together on that beanstalk, I could see he was different from other men I'd been with. He seemed to know me from the start. He had a way of breaking down my walls without me even realizing it. We fell in love. Things were never easy, but I've never been happier than when I was with him. He supported me and encouraged me in everything I did. He was the only person to put me first. He believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself and he loved me unconditionally. He would say I made him into a better man, but that man was always there. I just helped him find him again. And the truth is, I am a better woman for having loved him and been loved by him."

Emma stepped forward and placed her hand on his casket, as she bowed her head and a tear slipped onto the wood.

...

Killian knew he had to keep his promise to Emma. He had to find a way to move on. His brother waited for him on the other side and that helped motivate him. If he couldn't be with Emma, then at least he could be with his brother.

It had taken Killian some time to determine what his unfinished business was. He had hurt many people in his long life. He had committed many sins. He regretted every last one, but there was one sin he regretted most of all: Killing his father. He had left his half brother without a father. Killian knew what that felt like and he was ashamed that he had caused his own flesh and blood to suffer that same pain. He wondered what would have happened between him and his father if he allowed him to live. Would they have reconciled? Would they have been a real family?

He was left with nothing but what ifs. There was no going back. The most he could hope for now was to find his father and ask for his forgiveness. But Killian didn't even know if he was in the Underworld. He hadn't seen any sign or trace of him around town.

Killian remembered how his father always liked the woods. He thought that perhaps he was living in a cabin in the forest. He set out to the woods in search of him.

...

The wind whipped around Emma, as the rain started to come down harder, mingling with her tears. Everyone else had left almost an hour ago, but Emma couldn't bring herself to leave him. She kept running her hand over the slick wood of his casket, as if it somehow helped her feel more connected to him.

"I don't want to leave you," Emma whispered.

The thought of never seeing him again tore her apart. She didn't know how to live without him anymore. He was the first person she wanted to tell when something good happened. She went to him when she needed reassurance or guidance. He comforted her during the tough times. Killian had become a constant presence in her life. She didn't know what life looked like without him now.

"I'm sorry I failed you," she whispered. "I'm sorry this all started with me. Taking on the darkness in the first place led you to Camelot to find me. You never would have been wounded by Excalibur in the first place if I hadn't made that choice. I'm so sorry, Killian."

She swiped at a tear on her cheek with her thumb.

"I was afraid of the future for so long, but you made me see that I had nothing to fear. I fought for our future, but I lost the battle. And now I'm right back where I started. Afraid of a future without you."

...

Killian had been trekking through the woods of Underbrooke for nearly an hour when he spotted a cabin up ahead. His eyes lit up hopefully. He made his way to the cabin and peered inside. It appeared vacant. He moved to the door and found it unlocked, so he entered. The cabin was simple. It had a bed, wood stove and table. He examined it for any sign of who it belonged to, but found none. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice in the doorway behind him.

"Killian?"

Killian's eyes widened and he slowly turned around. He came face to face with his father.

"Father," he whispered.

His father had an armful of wood, which he set by the door as he stepped inside. He stood before his son, his eyes twinkling and his expression soft.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me," he said.

Killian arched his brow. "You were aware I was here?"

He nodded, a little smile upon his lips. "You and your friends weren't exactly stealthy in your movements around town."

"Why didn't you seek me out?" he asked.

His father shook his head. "I wasn't certain you wished to see me."

Killian swallowed hard, as he met his father's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking your life, I'm sorry for sentencing your son to a life without his father."

Brennan brought his hand up to his son's cheek and gently patted it. "I am sorry, too, Killian. I am sorry for abandoning you. I am sorry my actions were partly responsible for shaping you into the man you became."

"I'm not that man anymore," Killian said.

Brennan nodded with a smile. "I know. I heard the tales of you and your friends. I heard about what caused you to end up down here. You made the ultimate sacrifice. I am so glad you decided to be the kind of man who would give his life for those he loves. I am proud of you, son."

Killian swallowed against a lump in his throat. "Can you forgive me, Father?"

"I forgave you long ago, Killian," he said, as he pulled him into his arms.

Killian closed his eyes, as he rested his chin on his father's shoulder.

When he pulled back, he shook his head. "I thought you were my unfinished business, but if you've already forgiven me, then perhaps I was wrong."

Brennan tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps you still need to forgive yourself...for everything."

Killian nodded. He knew his father was right. He wouldn't be able to move on until he forgave himself for all of the sins he had committed.

...

Emma knew it was time to leave him, but she couldn't seem to put one foot in front of the other. She couldn't walk away from him again. It was hard to believe that he would never hold her again, that she would never get to kiss him again. She decided she needed to see him one last time.

Emma ran her hand along the side of the casket, feeling the latch. She flipped it up and then slowly lifted the cover of the casket. Her breath hitched in her chest at the sight of him. Hades had been wrong. His body wasn't rotting. He had been well-preserved and he looked just as she remembered him.

Hand shaking, Emma reached out and touched his face. He felt so cold. She brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek, stroking it gently. Her other hand moved to run through his hair. She always loved touching his hair when they kissed. Her thumb slowly trailed across his lips. She longed to kiss him one more time, to feel his lips against hers one last time.

Emma took a deep breath, as she leaned down, her face close to his. "I love you, Killian. I will always love you."

She then pressed her lips to his.

...

Killian stood on the edge of the cliff. He dug his hand into his pocket and found a picture of Emma. David had given it to him after he switched Snow's name for his on the headstone. He told him that if for some reason he wasn't able to leave, then at least he would always have a piece of Emma with him.

"I love you, Emma," he said, his thumb running across her face. "We will meet again, love."

He smiled at her picture. "You were more than I ever imagined I deserved. I once told you that anything can be forgiven when someone loves you. I believe that to be true, Emma. You made me believe that I deserved saving and now I believe I deserve to move on to a better place."

Suddenly, the cliff before him transformed into the sea. A boat appeared right in front of him with his brother standing inside it.

"Liam," he breathed.

"Killian, it's time," Liam said.

Killian swallowed hard. "I hoped I would have more time with Emma."

"I wished that for you, too. I'm sorry it was not to be." Liam held his hand out to him. "Come, brother."

Killian stared at him, rooted to his spot.

...

Emma pressed her lips to Killian's and as she did she heard a whoosh. A light suddenly emanated from his body and engulfed them. She pulled back, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Emma remembered when Zelena and Hades had kissed. The same thing had happened and true love's kiss had restarted his heart.

Emma's trembling hand reached out and touched Killian's chest. She gasped, a smile spreading across her lips as she felt his heart beating in his chest.

"Killian?" she said, as she touched his cheek, desperately hoping he opened his eyes.

...

Killian slowly stepped forward, placing his hand in his brother's. He was about to step into the boat, when he heard a whoosh come from behind him. A portal suddenly opened up behind him. Killian stared wide eyed at.

"How is this possible?" he asked, looking back at his brother.

Liam smiled sadly. "Perhaps it wasn't your time after all. It seems someone found a way to bring you back."

"Emma," Killian whispered, his lips curled into a smile as tears shone in his eyes.

Liam slowly released his brother's hand. "Go, brother. Live the future you fought so hard for. Live the life you imagined with the woman you love. I'll be waiting."

Killian offered his brother a smile and a nod of his head, before turning on his heel and walking to the portal. He inhaled deeply, before stepping through the portal.

...

"Killian, come back to me," Emma whispered, as she stroked his cheek.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Emma gasped as her eyes met his baby blues. They sparkled in delight at the sight of her.

"Miss me?" he asked softly, with a crooked grin.

Emma practically flung herself into the casket. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him to her. She was afraid that if she let go, then he would disappear. She feared this was just some wonderful dream that she would wake up from at any moment.

"Easy, love," he said. "As I'm sure you can imagine, the body's a bit stiff."

Emma pulled back and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe you came back to me."

"It seems there's no ridding yourself of me," he said.

Emma chuckled softly, before holding her hand out to him and helping him climb out of the casket. He barely had a chance to plant both feet on the ground before she wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him over with the force. She buried her face in his neck, soaking in his warmth. She never wanted to let go. When she finally pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.

"Never leave me again," she whispered.

"As you wish," he said, as his hand stroked her cheek.

He didn't think he'd ever get the chance to touch her again and now here she was, holding onto him for dear life.

He pulled back and met her eyes. "I know never to doubt you, but how did you manage this?"

Emma shrugged. "I wasn't even trying to bring you back this time. I didn't think it was possible. I just wanted to kiss you one last time. But we know we're true love now. And when I kissed you, it restarted your heart, just like when Zelena kissed Hades."

"Incredible, love." He paused, swallowing hard. "I kept my promise, Emma. I was about to move on. Liam was there to help me. I was just about to step into the boat when the portal opened behind me."

Emma sucked in a ragged breath, realizing how close she had come to losing him for good.

A slow smile spread across her lips. "You had a choice. I restarted your heart, but you had to choose to return your soul to your body. You could have moved on. You could have been with your brother. You could have lived for eternity without anymore pain. I took away your choice before, Killian. This time, the choice was yours and you chose me."

He offered her a grin. "There was never a choice, love. I belong with you."

Emma smiled, as she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Killian's hands tangled in her blonde locks, as he pulled her body up against his. He didn't think he'd ever get the chance to kiss her again.

He pulled back and said, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you," Emma whispered, before kissing him again.

When they finally parted, Emma linked her fingers with his and met his gaze. "Let's go home."

Killian squeezed her hand in his. "Sweeter words have never been uttered."

They knew that this wouldn't be the end of their battles. After all, the Lord of the Underworld was currently in Storybrooke. But just for tonight everything was right in the world.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
